wdeskfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincihairclinic
Micro Scalp Pigmentation Vinci Hair Clinic (formally '''MSP Vinci Hair Clinic)' '''is the industry leader in hair transplants for male and female clients, eyebrow and body hair transplants, as well as medication and other alternative hair restoration treatments. ' MSP Vinci Hair Clinic is world class aesthetic medical services, clinics and medical education around the World. The physicians and the medical team of Vinci Hair Clinic™ are there for you and are dedicated to helping you. Vinci Hair Clinic™ offering you the best personal and always honest evaluation and advice for your individual hair loss problem, as Vinci Hair Clinic™ team know how traumatic hair loss can be, and just how life changing our world-renowned results is. Vinci Hair Clinic™ offers several options for their free consultation to all of our hair loss patients. Vinci Hair Clinic™ recommends visiting them in person to meet up with our team if you are able, or you can request a home consultation. For those who like to start the process immediately, Vinci Hair Clinic™ also offer online consultation and telephone consultations. History Vinci Hair Clinic™ is owned and operated by the Vinci Medical Group and The Fr Group. The domain of Vinci Hair Clinic™ bought on 16 Dec 2009 and in 2010 official websites of Vinci Hair Clinic™ lunched with 4 languages. The Vinci Medical Group has quality and patient comfort as their first priorities and compromise is not an option for any member of staff or clinic. Vinci Medical group runs the Vinci Clinic´s and the Vinci Hair Clinic's. By utilizing the latest technologies as well as grounded medical practices our highly trained team of medical professionals provide leading edge cosmetic procedures in a comfortable and welcoming environment. *For Surgical and no surgical aesthetic procedures. *For all hair transplants and other hair related treatments. *Medical education around the World. The Vinci Clinic is proud to lead the way in aesthetic medicine and plastic surgery in a variety of locations with the same outstanding service in each one. The experience and the quality of our surgeons and practitioners is what helps us reach our goal of offering only the very best aesthetic solutions, non surgical aesthetic treatments, plastic surgery for men as well as plastic surgery for women, wrinkle treatment using Botox (Vistabel) and Fillers such as restylane or Macrolane to enhance your natural beauty. They cater for our clients in the Middle East in Dubai, UAE with a variety of surgical procedures offered with top surgeons trained in Europe and the United States. For their South American clients they have their base in Brazil which is famous not only for football and Samba but also for outstanding plastic surgeons, in Brazil they do offer their surgical and non surgical services in Sao Paulo, Campinas and the state of Paraná. Business today A Vinci Hair Transplant is a simple procedure that takes hair from the donor area. As this hair is genetically programmed to grow for the rest of your life, it is moved into the areas where hair loss is most noticeable. The results are undetectable, perfectly natural, and maintenance free. It truly is a permanent hair loss solution. Anyone able to find out more about male hair loss and hair transplants or female hair loss and hair transplants. Also it is free to their Scalp Pigmentation section for information on a truly innovative non surgical solution to hair loss. To find out if you are a good candidate for a hair transplant, please begin the free consultation process. At Vinci Hair Clinic™ they always ready to provide exceptional hair restoration services that are personalized to the individual needs of each and every client. By utilizing the latest technologies in hair transplants and hair loss treatments, their highly trained team of hair restoration professionals provides leading edge cosmetic procedures in a comfortable and welcoming environment. The staff at Vinci Hair Clinic™ is ready to help you make the right decision about your hair restoration. Vinci Hair Clinic™ pride themselves on providing an honest and caring atmosphere in our clinics, where clients can feel relaxed and well cared for. When you select us to help treat your hair loss, you can rest assured that nothing is more important to us than your well-being and your satisfaction with treatment. Whether you are looking for a male hair loss solution, or are considering hair transplants for men or women, Vinci Medical Group has the knowledge and experience to provide the best solution for you. Each member of our staff, from the surgeons and doctors to other medical staff, are registered and licensed in their country of practice, and have a wealth of experience in cosmetic procedures and have decided to specialize in the art of hair restoration and hair transplants. Each member of Vinci Hair Clinic™ is dedicated to routine training and continuous learning, in order to constantly provide the latest techniques and services to our clients. No matter which location you visit, we promise that you will receive nothing but the best from our experienced staff. Your complete satisfaction with your hair loss treatment is our number one goal. Leonardo and the ideal hairline and face According to the proportions of the male hair line and face as described in Vitruvius: *The distance from the hairline to the bottom of the chin is one-tenth of a man's height. *The distance from the top of the head to the bottom of the chin is one-eighth of a man's height. *The distance from the bottom of the neck to the hairline is one-sixth of a man's height. Clinics *'London' =The London centre offers a complete range of services at our private Baker Street location in the heart of Westminster, close to the tube station and easily accessible for those residing outside of London. For those wishing for a even more private approach, VIP consults are available in London and nearby areas such as Cambridge, Essex, Brighton, Southampton and Berkshire. London procedures are carried out in our Harley Street Clinic, which is fully licensed as an acute hospital with the CQC (Care quality commission) to carry out aesthetic procedures. The facilities are designed to make the procedure comfortable for the client with flat screen televisions and a recovery area on the world famous Harley Street, London. Finance is available for UK residents* and all procedures come with our guarantee, so there is no reason to wait any longer. Contact Vinci Hair Clinic and take your first step towards regaining your hair.= *'Manchester' Vinci Clinic´s centre in Manchester is a important location serving not only the residents of Manchester, but as the capital of Northern England, it is ideally located for clients coming in from Liverpool, Sheffield, Leeds and the whole of Yorkshire, as well as being conveniently situated for residents of NorthWales. The Manchester office is on King Street just a few minutes’ walk from Manchester Picadilly, and can easily be reached by both private and public transport. The Manchester centre offers a complete range of services. As always with Vinci clinic, our consultations are confidential and free of charge. VIP consults and home consults are readily available in the surrounding areas for a moderate fee. Please contact us for further information. Finance is available for UK residents, so there has never been a better time than right now to take action and look at your options with Vinci Clinic. *'Malaga' The Spanish centre offers a complete range of services. Free consultations are also available in Madrid and Barcelona on a regular basis. The Vinci Clinic in Malaga is found at the heart of the Costa del Sol, perfectly situated for clients from other parts of Europe and Northern Africa. It is easily accessible from Madrid, Barcelona, Valencia, Seville, and all other major cities in Spain as well as having fantastic flight connections to all of Europe and North Africa. For a limited time we now offer our patients free accommodation in the centre of Malaga in one of the hotels that we have partnered with. Services Vinci Hair Clinic™ medical team is offering good number of services. 'Surgical Procedures' Vinci Hair Clinic™ a full range of cosmetic surgery procedures to help you achieve the results you want to achieve. Use the links below to find out more information about any one of their specific procedures are: '1. '''Breast Surgery *Breast Enlargement *Breast Implant Removal *Breast Reduction *Breast Uplift *Macrolane Non-Surgical *Breast Enlargement '''2. '''Body reshaping *Fat Transfer *Hymen Repair or Restoration Surgery *Liposuction *Tummy Tuck '''3. '''Facial Surgery *Brow Lift *Cheek Surgery *Chin Surgery *Face Lift *Neck Lift *Nose Surgery *Otoplasty *Upper Eyelid Correction '''4. '''Cosmetic Procedures for Men *Chest Reduction 'Surgical and non-surgical procedures ' A complete range of non-surgical treatments for the face, skin and body. Use the links below to find out more on a specific treatment to help you find the right treatments to get the results you want. '''1. '''Injectables And Fillers *Botox *Dermal Fillers *Hand Rejuvenation *Wrinkle Treatments '''2. '''Body Enhancement *Chemical Peel *Laser Hair Removal '''3. '''Facial Enhancement *Fraxel Laser *Lip Enhancement 'Hair Restoration ' '''1. '''Hair Restoration *FUE Hair Transplant *The Max™ Hair Transplant '''2. '''Scalp Pigmentation Treatment *MHT™ Scalp Pigmentation Treatment 'Hair transplants ' '''1. '''Treatment for men *Male pattern balding. *Vinci FUT hair transplant. *Vinci Max™ Hair Transplant. *Eyebrow Transplant for men. *Scalp Pigmentation. *Alternative Hair Loss Treatments for Men. *Post op kit and Products. *Hair Transplant Results. *More hair Transplant Results. *Scalp Elasticity Exercises. '''2. '''Treatment for women *Female Hair Loss Treatments. *Vinci Hair Transplant for Women. *Alternative Hair Loss Treatments for Women. *Eyebrow Transplant. *Eyelash Transplant. *Post op kit and Products. *Women's Hair Treatment Results. '''3. '''Scalp pigmentation *Scalp Pigmentation Hair Loss Treatment for Men. *Scalp Pigmentation Technique and Technology. *Your new hairline. *Male Pattern baldness and Scalp Pigmentation. *Alopecia and Scalp Pigmentation. *Scar Coverage Results. 'Obesity Surgery ' The challenges of dieting, exercise and even medications can seem daunting when trying to lose weight and keep the weight off. As a result many have turned to weight-loss surgery as the best long-term option. '''1. '''Weight Loss Surgery *Gastic Balloon Surgery *Gastric Banding 'Locations ''' Vinci Hair Clinic™ providing their medical services by following countries: 1. United Kingdom *London *Birmingham *Glasgow *Manchester 2. Ireland 3. Brazil 4. UAE *Dubai 5. Spain *Malaga *Madrid 6. Belgium 7. Iceland *Reykjavi Affiliation Vinci Hair Clinic™ offers different business opportunities through its affiliation and licensing programs. It doesn’t matter if you are establishing a brand new clinic or want to change your existing clinic to be a part of the great success story of Vinci Hair Clinics; we have the solution for you. Vinci Hair Clinic™ will be with you every step of the way, providing help on both the business and the medical aspects of opening a clinic. You will benefit from years of experience from the best in the field, exclusive instruments and customized solution for your staff and your clinic. Technician courses Vinci Hair Clinic™ truly acknowledges that the results of the hair transplant physician can only be top notch if he has a team of well-trained medical assistants. Keeping the grafts from drying out and dissecting them correctly cannot only affect the growth of the hair follicles transplanted but also the aesthetic element of the outcome. Vinci Hair Clinic™ offers Hair Transplant technician course. The training will cover *The history of hair transplants and its evolution *Patient comfort *Assisting during the surgical aspect *Pre and post op Medication *Graft dissecting *Graft placing *Aftercare All technicians are required to take a written examination before getting the chance to experience hands on training. Upon successful completion the technician will be presented with a Diploma acknowledging their training. Training is offered in various locations and there is also the possibility of bringing the training to your clinic. Book Vinci Hair Clinic™ published a book for easy helping regards of clients. Hair today, gone tomorrow. Your complete guide to hair loss. The book is a great everyday guide to the wilderness of hair loss and modern hair restoration procedures available. The book looks at the causes of hair loss both in men and women as well as how external factors can play a role in hair loss as well as offer advice on how to minimize those. It looks at how more innovative treatments such as PRP, MSP (Micro Scalp Pigmentation) and stem cells can play a role in restoring lost hair as well as the more traditional hair loss products and medications to give an honest valuation of their effectiveness and how they can be used to battle hair loss. Various scalp and hair diseases are discussed and treatment option. The book also looks closely at surgical options and gives an honest opinion on the endless question on FUT (Strip surgery) VS the FUE (Follicular Unit Extraction) as well as combination procedures like the Vinci Max. The book has photo samples of hair restoration patients and tells the hair loss history of Salvar Bjornsson and Paul Oliver but both their stories have been featured in various media channels before but never in such a personal way. *Author: Salvar Bjornsson *Format: Kindle Edition *Print Length: 116 pages *Language: English *Sold by: Amazon Digital Services Employment Vinci Hair Clinic™ is currently seeking hair transplant surgeons, hair transplant technician and consultants in various locations. If anyone want to join the leader in its field of hair transplantation we welcome your application, all applications are handled in 100% confidentiality. Free online consultant Vinci Hair Clinic™ also offers some free online consultancy. They are: *Free online consultant for men. *Free online consultant for women. *Free online consultant for eyebrow. Clients The major platforms of services are: *Male hair transplant results. *Female hair transplant results. *MSP Micro scalp pigment results. *MSP Scar Camouflage Results. Languages From starting of Vinci Hair Clinic™ is providing their services with following 4 languages are: *Português *Español *Nederlands *Arabic References *MSP- Micro Scalp Pigmentation *Physicians profile of Vinci Hair Clinic™ on The International Society of Hair Restoration Surgery *Whois record *Aboutus web wiki page of Vnici *Hair transplants can be an extremely effective option for dealing with hair loss. *Your complete guide to hair loss *Losing one's hair can be a difficult and embarrassing experience, especially among women. *Alexa internet info of Vinci Hair Clinic External links *Official (EN) website of Vinci Hair Clinic™ *Official (Português) website of Vinci Hair Clinic™ *Official website of Vinci medical group *Official website of Vinci Clinic *Gene find triggers baldness hope BBC news *Jeremy Vine (Radio Interviewer) of Vinci Hair Clinic™ on BBC radio *Wikidot wiki page of Vinci Hair Clinic™ *Detailed trademark information about Micro Scalp Pigmentation from the official European Union trademark database (CTM) *The hair loss history of Salvar Bjornsson and Paul Oliver.